Empty Words
by A-chama
Summary: AU One day Akise get’s an acceptance letter to the prestigious Sakurami High School, why? Well, That’s what Akise will try to find out.


**Title** - Empty Words (Subject to change)  
**Author** - a_chama  
**Rating** – Who knows where the characters are going to take this but I'll give it a PG 13 just to be on the safe side

**Disclaimer** – Let's face it if I owned this I wouldn't need to be writing fanfiction.  
**Warnings** – if you know the series you know what the characters are like… more specific warnings when I'm farther into the story however.

**Pairings** – AkisexYuki (onesided) YunoxYuki others will be mentioned as they happen  
**Summary** –AU One day Akise get's an acceptance letter to the prestigious Sakurami High School, why? Well, That's what Akise will try to find out.  
**A/N **– Well I think this will be the first multi-chapter fic NOT centered on a OC XD Anyway I hope you enjoy.

**Prologue**

There were few things that surprised Akise. This letter was one of them.

"_Akise Aru,_

_This is to inform you that you've been selected to become a member of the student body at Sakurami High. As you know, Sakurami High has upheld a long tradition of academic excellence and we're pleased to admit you within this great institution, we're convinced you'll make a great addition to our community. Congratulations, we hope to see you in the spring. " _

With the signature of the school principle and the school's distinct seal (a crow with a clock in its claw) it looked official enough but he wondered why he had received this, he hadn't participated in the cut-throat examination (not because he didn't think he could pass but because it was an expensive school, and he didn't want to be a financial burden on his parents) needed to enter the school, and while his grades were quite good (he was in the top ten in his year) there had been no attempts to recruit him.

What was worse, is that they gave him a decent scholarship (enough that what little his parents might have to pay wouldn't be any more burdensome than any other school his parents would pay for.) in essence he had no reason NOT to go. It sounded too good to be true. It was probably just a prank, a well orchestrated one, but a practical joke nonetheless.

"What is it dear?" his mother asked him when he saw him looking at the mail oddly.

"I just got accepted at Sakurami High... well maybe, if it's not just a false letter," there was no point in lying to her, she'd have demanded to see the letter if she had caught him lying (and she was one of the few people that could always tell if he was bluffing or not).

"Let me look, that looks like a real acceptance letter to me Aru. But, we can always contact the school to make sure. Anyway, this is great news! Wait till your Father hears about this he'll be so proud of you," she smiled.

".... I know it's a good school... but I never went to their exams. I didn't send an application to that school," Akise pointed out.

His mother looked at him silently, and didn't say anything. For a moment she looked as though she was about to say something but then changed her mind. "Don't worry about... I'll contact the school to make sure it's a genuine letter. If it is, it's a good opportunity, one you shouldn't waste! So what would you like to eat for supper we should celebrate!" she said happily. Akise wondered what was on her mind, but didn't say anything more, he knew she would tell him if it were important.

They'd had a good supper (all Akise's favourites) and his father had actually congratulated him, though of course he'd nothing to merit it so he didn't feel any sort of pride. Later that night (he'd gone to do his homework and his parents were talking quietly in the living room) he overheard something strange.

"It's his... cousin isn't it?" his mom said, Akise didn't look (he could tell she had a worried expression without looking) he was more interested in what they had to say and he knew they would stop talking if he barged in.

"Most likely. We knew this would happen one day Tomeru. We promised not to interfere," his father replied.

His cousin? He wondered who they were talking about as far as he knew their family was estranged from the rest of the family (something about having eloped, the details were sketchy and Akise had never been privy to the details, no matter how curious and no matter how much snooping he did.).So the question was why would his cousin care one way or another.... why would he pull strings to get him accepted into that school? Well, if there was one thing Akise loved more than anything else it was a good mystery... and if it walked right into his lap he wouldn't say no it.

"So, you sent him the acceptance letter?"

"Of course, your word is law."

"True… though, not for very long... hopefully a successor will be chosen before then."

"Well, isn't that why sent for him?"

"To be honest.... I just want to stack the odds in my favour that's all."

"... All for _his_ sake. I don't understand, then again I could never like someone I can't respect."

"Yes, well you don't need to understand... you just need to do as you're told right?"

"... be like that and you can set it all up on your own."

"You wouldn't do that to little old me now would you?""

"... you know I wouldn't... after all we have a bet."

"Bound by your own words, what a pity."

"Shut it... I know I'll win, I'm quite confident about the outcome of all this. Just have my prize ready when I'm proven right."

"It hasn't even begun yet, who knows you might be surprised... besides Akise will certainly change the playing field drastically from what you anticipate."

"How can you be so sure?"

"... you'll find out eventually I'm quite sure."

"It's just like you to be cryptic... "

"Perhaps? Well, let's retire for now, we'll have much to do before the final event."

**A/N:** Can you guess who the two speaking at the end were? Actually it was probably pretty obvious. While this is an AU and I'm probably not going to include the diaries… the story will probably be pretty similar to Mirai Nikki but more centered on Akise… Though I guess I'll just write this and see where it takes me. I hope you'll all enjoy it ^^


End file.
